project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Gym Leader Clay/BW
Overview Clay is the Gym Leader of Driftveil Gym. He uses Ground-types. In Pokémon Black and White he uses a Level 29 Krokorok with Swagger, Torment, Crunch and Bulldoze. He also uses a Level 29 Palpitoad which carries Aqua Ring, Bubblebeam, Muddy Water and Bulldoze and his ace is a Level 31 Excadrill with Hone Claws, Slash, Rock Slide and Bulldoze. Upon defeat, he hands out the Quake Badge as well as TM78 Bulldoze and 3720 Pokédollars. Tips for beating Clay * For this point in the game, Excadrill's base 135 attack is insane by itself. As Clay seems to think that is not enough firepower when combined with STAB Bulldoze and Rock Slide, it can boost its already astronomical attack stat even further with Hone Claws. Take this thing down fast, or have ways to keep its potential set up in check. Otherwise things can get pretty ugly fast. * While Simipour gets Scald, an incredibly useful high power Water-type move naturally, the game throws the TM at you in the Cold Storage. As such, all Water-types can and should exploit this, particularly given its high burn chance. However Frillish and Ducklett should avoid this fight due to their low stats and weaknesses to coverage moves. * While Pokémon like Dewott and Simipour can solo the gym through their natural and coverage movepools, having back up options against Excadrill in particular is nice, just in the event your first choice needs to switch out. Also leave the Fire-types at home, Excadrill will kill them unless they crit it first. Good Pokémon to Use * Dewott: Decent bulk to tank the hits needed combined with access to STAB Scald makes Dewott a premier pick to begin with, and having access to Grass Knot to quickly dispose of Palpitoad makes it all the better. Just be careful against Excadrill, as it tends to take one Scald, but your starter should be fine. * Simipour: See Dewott, but with more power behind its hits and the ability to reliably outspeed Excadrill, just be wary that it is not as bulky. * Krokorok: While the sandy croc needs to avoid Palpitoad due to it being a Water-type, access to Intimidate and Dig make Excadrill a significantly less threatening fight than it should be, and it does not fare too badly in the mirror match. * Vanillite: While a tad frail without the eviolite and disadvantaged by Excadrill and Palpitoad's neutrality to Ice-type moves, the ice cream cone is a useful option for handling Krokorok, and Icy Wind into immediate switch out can work to make Excadrill easier for another Pokémon with the eviolite, just be aware that a crit will kill your Pokémon. * Stoutland: High stats all round, with high power STAB in the form of Return means Stoutland, regardless of ability is a powerhouse here. Intimidate and Dig also make it a solid answer to Excadrill as well. Just bring potion support as it will be a somewhat slow affair, and the damage can quickly build up against Excadrill. * Grass-types in general: While Excadrill might be neutral to Grass-type moves, resisting Bulldoze and hitting the other two members of his team for heavy damage makes bringing a Grass-type an appealing option. Pokémon such as Servine, Lilligant, Whimsicott and Simisage are all viable options in handling the threats on his team. Just don't have Leavanny fight Excadrill please, it will die to Rock Slide. Category:Gym Leaders Category:Boss Fights Category:List of Bosses with Completed Analyses Category:Unova Category:Black/White